


20,000 Leagues Under the Zech

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mermaid Arryn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn wants Barbara to venture out to meet her in the ocean. </p><p>Big problem: Barbara has aquaphobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20,000 Leagues Under the Zech

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is an AU. Faeries like mermaids, centaurs, driads, werewolves, etc. coexist with humans.

"Oh I really don't know about this, Arryn." Barbara swayed on the shore, far from the approaching tide _and_ the gorgeous mermaid who was perched on a submerged outcrop. 

The aquatic lady and her rock sanctuary weren't deep in the water, but far enough out to frighten someone who feared H2O and its depths. Barbara was one of those people. 

The mermaid rolled her hazel eyes, twirling a strand of black and purple blended hair, giving the cowardly woman by the beach a disapproving flap of her indigo tail. 

"Oh don't be such a scaredy catfish, you land lubber. The sea has so many beauties for you to explore with me!" Arryn ecstatically expressed with an outstretched of her two arms - some of her only human appendages. She then looked at the older woman whose back was pressed so hard against the rock wall behind her, Arryn was sure fast-passed metamorphosis would consume her and she's become one with the minerals. 

She had hoped the Earth-walker beauty would have an appeal for mermaids and their oceanic environment. If she wanted to go licking rocks like goats at 90 degrees, Barbara could go make out with a gorgon. 

"How come you have to pester me so much _today_ , water-gurgler? Can't you give your favorite gal a break?" Barbara asked, fluttering eyelashes hopefully. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't see when your ten seaweed's length away from me, Legs." The mermaid taunted, laying down and placing her head in her hands. Her tail arced behind her, sparkling with indescribable exquisiteness. 

Barbara gulped and tried to contain herself. It was hard not to drool over her coral-dwelling girlfriend. That's right, she dated a mermaid. 

"Oh come on, Gills. You know I don't like the water!" She whined over to her marine lover. 

The onyx and lavender haired faerie groaned loudly and her head hit the smooth boulder she resided on with a thud. 

Arryn looked back up at Barbara, hair plastered all around her face - but still incredibly beauteous - with tired eyes. 

Barbara once said she looked "sub _slime_ " on one of their first meetings, almost scaring off the once skittish mermaid. Arryn had taken it as an insult and was fully ready to flee - her parents and fellow faerie had warned her about the dangerous terra-roosting humans. But when she saw the look of regret and concern in Barbara's sapphire pools, she knew she had meant no harm. 

That was when she had first been introduced to those lovely puns of hers. 

"Barb, I'm always the one to leave the comfort of home to see you. Won't you just once - this one time - come visit me in the water? I'll help you swim. I swear I won't lent you drown." Arryn's pleading voice and tempting eyes got the woman and her resolve broke. 

"A-Alright. I'll give it a try." The sentence made Arryn gleam in joy, a large smile spreading across her lips. In seconds she leapt off the outcrop and dove into the water, eager to assist her girlfriend. 

The human would have been surprised at Arryn's immaculate speed and grace as she swam, had she not known her for a couple of months. 

"Come on you slow slug! Get your loamy rump in here! The water's fine." The mermaid gestured to come closer with her hand. Barbara removed her shoes and socks - keeping her clothes, mind you - and cautiously stepped into the water. 

Arryn was a foot or so away from her, the closest they'd ever been. Her fear of water was swept away by the excitement to get closer to the naval being she called her true love. 

In a few steps, the woman was up to her shin in cool and refreshing salt water. 

Arryn was within reach by the time Barbara was in to her thighs, and the two struggled to meet. Arms outstretched, the tips of their fingers touched, sending jolts and tingles and jitters through both of their bodies. 

Grins grew on both of their faces as well as blushes. 

Arryn teased Barbara by slowly slipping back into the deeper reaches, making Barbara frown in annoyance. 

"Really Arryn!?" The woman huffed, rolling her eyes. 

"What? You're going to have to catch me first!" 

"Don't be like that!" Barbara complained. "I never made you try and crawl on the sand to get to me!" 

Arryn rolled her eyes and blew out. 

"Fine. Fine. I'll come help you." 

The raven haired girl swam up and latched onto Barbara's wrists. She slowly coaxed her girlfriend into the water but stopped when the water rose to Barbara's neck. She could see the worry in the woman's eyes as she struggled to touch the ground. 

Arryn knew this specific area like the back of her fin and knew that the drop off was dangerously close. If Barbara could no longer place her feet on firm ground she'd panic and start to flail. That could mean seriously trouble. 

"A-Arryn. . ." Barbara's heart thudded in her chest. "I-I change m-my mind. I-I wanna go back." 

"Shh. . .shh no it's okay. I have you-," 

"Arryn! I can't-I don't know how to swim! This is too deep!" The thrashing lead to arms being thrown. The mermaid was pushed back and in an unfortunate and horrifying turn of events, Barbara's slid down the edge of the drop off and went under. 

"Barbara!" Arryn screamed at the top of her lungs, diving beneath the water to find her drowning companion. 

Her heart dropped as she saw the form of her scared and overwhelmed lover, sinking further into the bottom of the sea. 

Her purple scaled tail flapped madly as she swam to grab her friend, clenching her hand around Barbara's arm, never ready to let go. She sped to the surface, relief flooding over her as they breached the surface. 

The raven haired mermaid carried the human to the outcrop, placing her down on the boulder she had been resting on previously. 

The woman hacked and sputtered, water flushing out as she gratefully accepted as much oxygen as she could bear. 

Arryn teared up and wrapped her arms around Barbara, crying into her wet mane. 

"I'm sorry! I almost k-killed you! I almost l-lost my g-girlfriend!" 

Her ears picked up on soothing hums emanating from the woman holding her. She pulled out of the embrace to find Barbara's lips parting, a beautiful voice performing a song for her. 

" _I'm always with you. I'm always there._

_I'll never leave you. I'll always care._

_You are the most beautiful thing to me. So precious in my eyes._

_You matter the most to me. The prettiest flower, you defy._

_Know that I'm here for you. I'll be by your side._

_I'll never hurt you. No need to hide._

_I'm always with you. I'm always there._

_I'll never leave you. I'll always care._." 

Barbara cupped Arryn's cheek and stared into her captivating eyes. The raven haired girl moved closer, hand lying on Barbara's. 

In synchronization, they both moved in and shared their first kiss. 

Arryn's eyes closed, lips gently molding in the woman's before her. 

She tasted like. . .like. . .well, she didn't know. Some sort of human concoction? It was sweet and intoxicating, simply put. 

Eventually they departed, eyelids fluttering open to greet each other. 

They smiled widely, Barbara flipping her hand to hold Arryn's. 

"Wow. . ." 

"Yeah. . ." 

After a few minutes of silence, Arryn embarrassedly asked, "Well. . .did I taste like salt?" 

Barbara grinned and cleverly said, "I dunno. Maybe I'd need to taste again." 

The eye roll was good natured and soon enough Arryn was back kissing her love. 

"No, you don't taste like salt. Or sea, at all. That kiss was amazing, even better the second time. And it'll be the absolute best if you want to do it again later." Barbara suggested sheepishly. 

Arryn giggled. "Of course I want to do it again, you kelp-for-brains!" The mermaid kissed the woman on her temple. 

"Really?" Barbara excitedly asked, looking hopefully at Arryn. 

"Of course!" 

The older girl wrapped her arms around Arryn. She nestled into her nape, fingers running through the indigo and black mane. 

But she was then quite aware of Arryn's apparel - or lack thereof. 

Her face flushed red and she coughed nervously as she noticed Arryn's completely bear chest up against her own. 

"You humans are so strange! Why do you have to wear those clothes?" 

"Um so we don't see guys' junk and lady boobies? Why you water-breathers have to swim around naked?" 

"Because they're natural! Why cover them up?" Arryn argued. 

"Natural huh? Would it be natural for me to just take of my shirt right now?" Barbara asked, trying not to blush as she removed her tee. 

The raven haired girl did - against her will - gawk and blush. Luckily, the human was wearing what they would call a - what was it, a bar? Bruh? Something like that. 

"Um. . ." 

"Oh now I make everything awkward!" Barbara sighed, throwing her arms up in the air. Arryn giggled. 

The mermaid grabbed Barbara's waist and snuggled close, her fairly large tail trying to find a comfortable spot. 

"Can I - can I touch it?" 

Arryn cocked her head. 

"Your tail?" Barbara clarified. 

The raven haired girl nodded with a smile and flapped her tail. 

The woman stared at it in amazement, slowly placing her hands on its surface. They both shivered from each other's touch. Arryn was not used to being touch in such a sensitive location. 

It was wet but not grossly so. It wasn't oozing disgusting algae or anything like that. 

It was an elegant replacement to human legs. They were so boring and simple. But her tail was exuding her personality! 

It was vibrant - like when Arryn finally came out of her shell and her bubbly self was shown - yet subtle. It was easy on the eyes and appealing. Just like Arryn. 

The mermaid sighed in content as Barbara ran her hands down her tail, fingers scratching at the hard scales. One curious finger peeked underneath the lilac flake. It touched the skin underneath, earning Barbara a unique response. 

Arryn gasped, her fin curling in pleasure. She gripped the rock as best as her finger nails allowed her to. She lay down against the cool boulder. 

Barbara liked the affect and continued to massage the skin, Arryn gasping and sighing in pure delight. 

While the girl's right hand was hard at work, her left trailed to the fin, feeling the membrane of the colorful like fan. She massaged the cartilage, her face flushing a deep scarlet as a moan erupted from Arryn. 

She was in shock as the scales at her finger tips morphed into a baby pink. 

"Whoa. . ." Barbara breathed, not sure of what else to say. She glanced to Arryn who looked just as shocked. 

"I-I didn't. . .they can do that?" 

"You didn't know?" The woman asked, continuing her ministrations, making Arryn moan some more and her mermaid tail becoming a slightly darker shade. But instead of purple, it was a red. 

"N-no. . ."Arryn huffed. "M-maybe. . .m-maybe it has to do with. . .e-emotions?" 

"Huh. . .so. . .does that mean?" 

Arryn didn't seemed to understand. 

"Like. . .y'know. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much?" 

Arryn blinked. 

"No? How are baby mermaids made, Arryn?" Barbara asked. 

"I don't. . .I'm not sure. . ." 

Wow. So were all faeries this innocent or was Arryn just a little young in mermaid years? 

"Alright well. . .if two humans really love each other they. . .kind of. . . _explore_ each other's bodies. Like, they'll maybe touch places that most people wouldn't be allowed to touch." Barbara rubbed her neck nervously. She gestured to her breasts and between her legs. "They're places I wouldn't let just anyone touch." 

Arryn seemed to understand what Barbara was saying but couldn't seem to understand the connection. 

"I'm saying your body _likes_ being touched under your scales and fin." 

But this time, Barbara's index found something different under one of the scales. Instead of skin, the digit entered the mermaid equivalent of the vagina. 

Arryn practically howled in satisfaction. Her tail smacked the rocky outcove as her mind swam with pleasant thoughts. 

"Oh. . . _Ooooohohoh_. . .I-I don't know what y-your doing Barbara but p-please don't st-stop!" The woman obeyed and continued to gently push her finger inside Arryn while carefully pinching the skin beneath her scales. 

The mermaid whimpered in pleasure, eyes glazed with lust. She stared at sky, seeing the sun was no longer directly in the middle and had instead moved quite noticeably. God, how long had they been out? 

Arryn scrunched her eyebrows as a new sensation brewed inside her, desperately wanting to release it. As Barbara continued to pump her digit inside her, she felt she'd explode. 

Eventually she did. 

Barbara removed her finger as Arryn "came". Her pants were loud and her eyelids struggled to stay open. 

"W-what was _that_?!" 

"I just. . .we made love." Barbara said simply, cutting off Arryn's eminent fire of questions with a sweet kiss. 

The human girl curled up to her aquatic girlfriend and pecked her nose. 

"Barbara?" 

"Yes Arryn." 

"I want to make love again." Arryn's hand cupped Barbara's breast through her - bra! That was it! 

"A-are you s-sure?" Barbara asked, holding in a groan of her own. 

Arryn nodded hastily. "You said it's when two lovers explore each other's bodies, right? Well you got to study mine. I don't know what a human body looks like without all this. . .stuff on." 

"O-okay!" Barbara said, reaching to undo her jeans. 

Human boyfriends were overrated. She had a hot and cute and sexy mermaid girlfriend to kiss and cuddle and pleasure. Welcome to the 21st century.


End file.
